Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 380,988, Wertz et al, filed May 24, 1982, now abandoned, discloses detergent compositions containing anionic surfactants, quaternary ammonium, amine or amine oxide surfactants, and fatty acids, and formulated to provide a near-neutral wash pH. The compositions are preferably liquid detergents which additionally contain ethoxylated nonionic surfactants and polycarboxylate builders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,841, Barrat et al, issued Aug. 25, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants and from about 8% to about 20% by weight of a fatty acid. The compositions have a pH of from about 6.0 to about 7.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,082, Tolfo et al, issued Sept. 1, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing saturated fatty acids, enzymes, enzyme-accessible calcium and short-chain carboxylic acid salts, preferably formates.